An Angel of Mercy
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Chrno and Rosette find a strange girl in an supposedly abandoned house, where the family was supposedly murdered. Is she the daughter that disappeared and was never found? The girl has promised to repay them for helping her but what can she do?


An Angel of Mercy

by Chikara-Yuy

Okay I do not own Chrno crusade or Sailor moon.

hope you like the fic. R&R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crhno looked right and left as he stood behind Rosette. They stood in front of an old mansion, It was falling apart in some places and the windows were boarded up. All except one at the top that had a crack in it and a large hole, the window was on the third floor of the old mansion.

"Rossette are you sure this is the place?" asked Chrno.

"Yes," said Rosette looking at the door that was also boarded up. "This is it, the woman said that long ago a beautiful lady lived here with her daughter. One day the mother showed up dead, and in the daughter's room the girls blood stained the bed sheets. The never found the daughter's body. The woman also said that after the house stood empty but lately candle light had been seen in the house from that window, and a face at it also. So they called us."

"Hmm"  
Chrno looked up to the window and saw something move. "Rosette.Someone is in there"  
Rosette looked up and saw the movement and both hurried up to the door. Rosette looked at and grinned, "Hey chrno the door was left open for us." she pushed the door open and both walked in. Rosette looked around in awe. A long time ago she could see that the inisde of this house had been beautiful. Chrno walked around behind her and entered a door to his left. Upon looking at it, he noticed there was not much dust on it as it was on everything else. "Rosette, I think what we are looking for might be in this room." Rosette moved close to him and pulled out her gun. She gently pushed the door open and looked around. It was a small sitting room, a dust covered couch was in the corner and a borken window as to the side, where some light was coming in.

Rosette walked to the side that was lined with shelves. "This must have been like a small library. Look at the books..thier so old." she whispered.

"Rosette over here." said Chrono. He had not followed her to the shelves instead he had walked towards the couch and saw something move in the corner. He stood still looking at the form that was curled up between the wall and the couch looking up at him with a look of fear.  
Rosette hurried to where he stood and looked down at the form. "Are you alright?" she asked. Rosette moved back as who ever was in the corner scrambled to stand up. Rosette almost gasped. The person was covered in what looked like dirt and dust from the floor. Rosette wouldn't have been able to tell wether it was a girl or a boy had the figure not been wearing a dress. The dress itself was in a state of disrepair and looked also very old. Silvery blue eyes stared at her from the dirty face.

Rosette smiled at the girl softly. "My name is Rosette. Why don't you come with us. It's dangerous here. You will be safe I promise." The girl looked from Rosette to Chrno and backed away. Rosette looked over at Chrono and realized that the girl was somewhat frightned of him and Rosette herself. "Chrno say something." she said quietly.  
Chrno looked at the girl. "Hi. My name is Chrno, we are going to help you is that okay?"  
The girl looked at Chrno and Rosette. Rosette looked more closely at the girl. She could have been around her own age if she guessed right. She then smiled as the girl stepped forward and stood still. Rosette reached out to shake hands with her and waited for the girl to take it. She sighed as the girl only shook her head. Rosette and Chrno looked at eachother. This girl needed some kind of help, probably. And they had to find out who she was. Rosette looked back at the girl who was wrapping her arms around her waist watching them silently. "Will you come with us? We can help you." The girl looked at them again and after what seemed like an hour she stepped forward. Rosette smiled and turned from her without looking back she walked out of the room Chrno just behind her and she knew the girl was following. They got into her car once outside and she looked into the back where the girl sat. She then started the car and drove off from the house.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rosette and Crhono talked to the other nuns at the church. When Rosette heard a door open she turned and her eyes widened. The girl they had brought with her had been imediately taken in by the older nuns around she seemed for some reason to trust them though she had looked to Chrno and Rosette for some kind of signal and only went with them after Rosette nodded while smiling.  
Now the girl was clean and they could see what she looked like. Her long hair was silver and had been brushed and pulled back into a braid. Her silvery blue eyes shone with interest of what was going on. Rosette also noticed that she had pale skin but it was strange for it didn't seem like she was malnourished.  
"Rosette," said one of the nuns. "She wishes to only talk to you." the woman whispered to her.  
She nodded and walked towards the girl and stood in front of her. "Are you feeling better?" asked Rosette. The girl nodded and smiled lightly, then opened her mouth. "I thank you for helping me. I will do my best to help you"  
Rosette shook her head. "No need. What is your name?"

"Serenity. I was called Seraphin by my mother though."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All right what do ya'll think? should I continue? or Delete it? R&R!


End file.
